


Because of Lightening | Min Yoongi x Reader

by nmjooniie



Series: BTS + gods [1]
Category: ARMY (kpop), BTS (Kpop), Kpop - Fandom, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Scenarios, bts - Freeform, bts scenarios, bts suga, bts yoongi, kpop, suga - Freeform, suga scenarios, yoongi scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nmjooniie/pseuds/nmjooniie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you get stuck in the mall while a thunderstorm is raging on outside, and are met with the mysterious Min Yoongi, how will you react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because of Lightening | Min Yoongi x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is one of my few BTS + gods AU's, the rest I have posted on Tumblr and will continue to post on here!

↠ Yoongi | the god of lightning and reserved personalities

 

No one anticipated the horrible weather that came. Not even the newscasters predicted it right. The previous sunny and cloud-free week turned into a horror show reincarnated. It seemed like the sun never even set as the dark cloud drip into the sky, the thunder in the distance not promising anything pleasing. As you stare up into the scary sky, seeming like all of the color had been leached out of the sky, your furrow your brows. 

You walk away from the large glass window in the store of the mall, before you turn around and try to focus on shopping once again. The only reason you left your house on this - now dreary - day, was because one of your dearest friends are getting married soon. You had kindly rejected her offer of becoming one of her bridesmaids, so buying a nice dress to be a guest at her wedding was the least she could do. “Come on, (Y/N)! You actually have to dress up this once.” were her final words of advice, along with a friendly hug.

So, you had traveled out on one of the only weekends you had free time, but now it looks like the outside is on the verge of a tornado. 

Sighing as you push your hands through another rack of clothes, thunder rumbles outside. 

‘What happened to the weather? It was so nice yesterday,’ then, you snort at the thought that pops into your head. ‘The calm before the storm.’

Shocked as you feel your phone buzz in your pocket, your hand jolts away from the rack of dresses you were absentmindedly shuffling through. You pull your phone out of your back pocket, opening it quickly and answering it on the third ring. 

“Hello?” you ask, halfway turning your attention back to the rack of dresses. 

“Hey! (Y/N)! What’s up?” says a male voice on the other line. You smile as you hear the voice of your best friend, Jeon Jeongguk, in all his enthusiastic glory. 

“Ah, nothing, just suffering and shopping. Really, who knew dresses could be so expensive?” You say, pressing your hand to a price tag and cringing at the triple digits. 

“Haha, that’s because you never go shopping! You’re not used to all the crazy prices. Last week, I almost got a new hat, until I saw it was almost sixty-dollars.”

You laugh at your best friend’s antics. “Why would you even look for a hat that expensive. You have like, thirty of them,” you say, trying to ignore the now loud voice over the intercom in the mall.

You plug the ear that’s not towards your phone. “Hey, hold on a minute, I need to go somewhere quieter,” you say, still listening to Jeongguk chatter on the other end. With him basically yelling the whole time, you can’t hear that much around you, but all of the other people are being strangely rude, pushing past you hurriedly as you make your way to the bathroom, in hopes that you could properly hear the older boy.

“Gosh, everyone at the mall are being really rude,” you say, still plugging your left ear because of how loud everything is. 

“Why?” Jeongguk asks, as you have to practically elbow everyone out of your way. 

“I don’t know, they’re just all pushing past me. It’s like they all have somewhere important to be,” you say in turn, finally making it to the women’s bathroom. Pushing open the door, you sigh in relief to see it’s empty. The people on the intercoms finally stop talking, so it’s not as loud any more. 

“Geez, I wonder what’s going on. Oh, hey, have you seen the weather?” Jeongguk asks, causing you to laugh, and it bounces off the tile walls almost eerily. 

“Of course I have. You’d have to be blind or deaf to not know it’s horrible out there.” 

“Nah, you’re just not smart,” is Jeongguk’s snarky remark. 

You scoff. “Yeah right, I was always helping you with the homework, and you were a grade above me.” 

Jeongguk laughs on the line, and you laugh along with him, until the lights flash off around you. 

“Whoa,” you say, dropping your hand on accident. You quickly bring it back to your ear.

“What? You ok?” Jeongguk asks, worry seeping into his once playful tone. 

“Uh, yeah, I think so?” you say, more in the form of a question. “It’s just, the lights just went out in the mall.”

“Do you think it has to do with the weather?” is his genius response. 

“Yeah, what else could it be?” you say, and you pull your phone away from your face to see the thirteen percent left in your power bar. Reluctantly, you bring it back to your ear. “I have to go, my phone’s almost dead,” you hear Jeongguk whine. 

“Ugh, fine. Talk later,” and he hangs up. You sigh, putting your phone in your purse. 

Making your way out of the dark bathroom, you look around cautiously while opening the door. You don’t know what to expect; it’s not like any one is going to berate you with the speech why were you in the bathroom so long? but then you remember that this isn’t elementary school.

You are shocked when you find the mall to be completely empty. The lights are also off in the hallways and stores, not just the bathroom.

‘What’s going on?’ you wonder, slowly walking through the empty hallway. ‘I wasn’t in the bathroom for so long!’

Trying to piece everything together, you think of the weather, all of the rushing people earlier, and then the intercom you had so stupidly decided to ignore while on the phone. 

‘They must’ve closed the mall, because of the weather.’ 

You sigh, before you decide to make your way to the front doors. 

‘And I didn’t even buy a stupid dress.’

After walking to the front door, and finding it locked - seriously, who locks a door from the inside and the outside? - you wander around aimlessly. It’s not like you want to sleepover at the mall, but what else can you do? Break a window and possible go to jail?

So, after wandering around for a bit, you finally meet him. 

“Hey, you know the mall is closed, right?” 

Immediately, you freeze up. They’ve caught you, now you’re going to get into trouble. Great job (Y/N), not your finest moment. 

“My face is here, you know,” says the cold, male voice once more. 

Slowly, while internally cringing, you face the man, expecting a mall cop but meeting someone much better. 

You eyes widen, and you almost gasp. The man in front of you is absolutely beautiful, probably the most beautiful person you’ve ever met. He has pale, creamy skin that looks impossible smooth, messy blond hair that hangs over his eyebrows, and dark piercing eyes. With a long business coat on and glasses shaping around his face, he looks even better. 

Smirking, Min Yoongi looks at you as you observe him. He’s used to this, mortals ogling over him. But, something separates you from them. Most mortals have just hunger and lust after looking at Yoongi, but your eyes hold fascination and even curiosity. It intrigues him. 

“My face is up here, you know,” Yoongi repeats, watching in amusement as your eyes snap up and a blush coats your face. But, you look in his eyes, making Yoongi’s eyebrows shoot up. No one looks him in the eyes, except for the other gods. 

“Sorry. Um, quick question. Who are you? Do you work for the mall?” and she trails off in the question, meaning for Yoongi to finish it. 

He winces slightly. He can’t explain to the mortal that this storm is his doing. So, he improves. Not really a lie, because he was in the mall.

“Ah, no, I’m like you. Didn’t hear the announcement and didn’t get left behind,” Yoongi says, moving closer to you so you aren’t at opposite ends of the hallway. Once he gets closer, Yoongi shoves his hands in his pockets. 

You scoff. “Yay, now I know I’m not the only idiot who got stuck in this situation,” he listens to you say, and Yoongi doesn’t think you know you just inadvertently insulted him. So, he smirks.

“Do you make a habit of calling people you just met ‘idiots’?” Yoongi asks teasingly, watching as your face morphs into one of an apology. 

Yoongi quickly shakes his hands as you begin. “I’m joking, calm down,” he says, actually laughing. This causes you to laugh. “Wanna walk around?” Yoongi asks, and sees as you flush in excitement. 

“Sure,” is your nonchalant response.

Suddenly, you’re glad for the sucky weather and the stupid dress shopping.


End file.
